Goodbye to a World
by Swap Russy
Summary: The human destroyed everything he cared for. Determined to make things right, Underswap!Papyrus devises a plan to correct everything. However, things make an unexpected turn once he lands himself in the Post Pacifist timeline of the Classic Universe. Unable to return home, US!Pap must adjust to life on the surface as well as the classic alternatives of the monsters he once loved.
1. Genocide

"Papyrus! Get up you lazy bones!" Sans called as he wrapped his scarf around his neck and stomped over to the taller skeleton that was lounging on the couch of their living room. "You're going to be late for work."

Papyrus opened one of his eye sockets as his brother marched over to him. He was sprawled across the furniture with his elbow propped up on the cushion beneath him. His head rested lazily in his hand as he watched his older, yet smaller brother stand in front of the TV. His big, starry blue eyes looked at Papyrus with displeasure and agitation.

"Aww, c'mon bro. Give me a break. I'm just _bone_ tired," Papyrus told him in a teasing tone.

Sans gave a growl of irritation as he grabbed a hold of Papyrus' arm and yanked him from the couch. "You're always tired, brother! Now let's go. We're burning daylight."

Papyrus chuckled as he stood up and let his brother drag him out the door by his arm. A fresh layer of snow had glistened over Snowdin and cranched softly under Sans' boots and Papyrus' sneakers.

"A human's gonna show up today, brother! I can feel it in my bones." Sans exclaimed with excitement.

"You say that every day, bro."

"I know! But it's especially strong today. Can't you feel it too?"

Papyrus chuckled, "Sure bro."

"Mweh heh heh! See? The Magnificent Sans knew it! I am right as always brother."

The taller skeleton smiled as he followed his brother to the sentry station he would be working at for the day. "Course bro. You're the coolest skeleton I know."

Sans giggled and puffed his chest proudly, "I know Papyrus." The smaller skeleton stopped in front of the sentry station and watched as Papyrus hopped over the counter and plopped into his seat.

"Now Papyrus, I am going on my patrol. Do your duty and don't fall asleep." Sans scolded.

Papyrus let out a chuckle as he stuck a cigarette into his mouth, "Heh, bro. You said doody."

Sans stomped his foot on the ground, giving a frustrated growl, "You know what I meant Papyrus! And get that filth out of your mouth! It's not good for you."

"Yeah, yeah." Papyrus took it out of his mouth and watched as his brother left. Once he was gone, the tall skeleton relaxed in his seat. He kicked his feet up on the counter and placed the cigarette back in his mouth. After lighting it with a match, he took a long drag and let the smoke leak from his sockets, nasal cavity, and the openings of his hoodie.

Papyrus didn't remember when he dozed off, but when he woke, a small coat of snow had gathered on his sneakers and his spine felt knotted from leaning back on the chair. The tall skeleton stood up, letting his joints pop with a satisfied sigh.

Then a sound caught his attention. His eye sockets drifted to the nearby bridge and to his shock, he spotted a human standing on the other side of the too wide bars that Sans had built to keep humans from crossing.

Papyrus hopped over the counter and stuffed his hands in the pocket of his faded orange hoodie. He examined the human as they approached him. A young child, probably no older than ten or eleven. Their pale skin was only a shade or two darker than the snow around them. They had short, gingerish hair and dull crimson eyes that stared at Papyrus with little to no emotion. They were dressed in a green and yellow striped sweater that looked a little large for their small frame. Their brown shorts ended just above their knees and sneakers were faded and wore, but were likely once the same shade of brown as their shorts. Papyrus couldn't shake the unease he felt as he noticed a suspicious looking dust that covered their hands and sweater.

"Hey kiddo. Never seen you around here before. You're a human right?" Papyrus said as he leaned back on his heels.

The young human was silent as they stopped in front of the tall skeleton. They continued to stare at Papyrus with that emotionless expression. It was really starting to unnerve him. Papyrus pulled out one of his hands from his pocket and held it out to them.

"C'mon kiddo. Don't you know how to greet a new pal?" There was no response, nor did they acknowledge his outstretched hand. Papyrus decided to return his hand to his pocket as he tilts his skull. "I'm suppose to be on the lookout for humans. But I'm not really interested in capturing anyone," Papyrus closes one of his eye sockets, "But my brother; now he's a human hunting fanatic. He's the one that got me this sentry job."

There was still no response. If Papyrus had to guess, the human almost looked bored and uninterested in what he had to say. Distance footsteps caught Papyrus' attention as he turned his skull slightly. He grinned as he looked back to the young human standing before him.

"Actually, I think that's him now. You might want to head over to that conveniently shaped lamp over there," Papyrus pulled his hand from his pocket and pointed a thumb to the lamp that rested on the ground beside his sentry station. But the human didn't move. They just sat there with that blank stare.

Papyrus shrugged it off and turned to his brother as he jogged over to him, "Papyrus, you're actually awake."

The taller skeleton nodded, "Yup. And look bro, I found a human."

"Really!? Wowie! Great job brother! Keep them distracted while I go get my puzzles ready! Mweh heh heh heh!" Sans ran off immediately after that. Papyrus chuckled softly to himself. Despite getting some bad vibes from this kid, at least Sans was excited and happy to finally have someone to play with his puzzles.

"Hey kid. Don't mean to be a bother, but my bro has always wanted to find a human. So you'd be doing me a big favor if you kept pretending to be one."

With that, Papyrus left them to explore on their own. Using one of his short cuts, Papyrus found his brother and helped him set up his first puzzle.

Sans hummed happily as he went to work, his excitement to have a human to play with rubbed off on Papyrus. He joked and laughed with his brother as they waited for the human to arrive to the first puzzle. Once they approached, Sans puffed up proudly, holding an orb out in front of them as his eyes sparkled with excitement.

"Human! I, the Magnificent Sans, shall capture you! But first, I have a trail of puzzles that will surely-" Before Sans could finish his speech, the human began to walk across the puzzle towards them. Sans' happy expression faltered as he turned to Papyrus, "Brother! T-They aren't listening! I haven't even explained what the puzzle does yet."

Papyrus felt his chest tighten with guilt as his brother got upset. "Maybe they just don't like japings?"

"Nonsense Papyrus, everyone likes japes."

"Alphys doesn't."

"Alphys doesn't like puzzles, but loves japes." Sans corrected him, then the small skeleton thought for a moment before shrugging his shoulders. "I will capture them with the next puzzle. Yes, that's right! The next one is set up by my amazing brother Papyrus! There's no way you'll get away! Mweh heh heh heh!" With that, Sans ran ahead to prepare the next puzzle.

After the other skeleton was gone from sight, Papyrus turned to the human. "Y'know. You might actually like puzzles if you actually gave them a try. It would certainly make my bro's day." There was still no response. They simply walked past him with that blank expression on their face. When the human was gone, Papyrus narrowed his sockets a bit. He muttered a few insults into his hoodie before taking another short cut to meet with Sans.

As Papyrus arrived, so did the human. Sans glared at his brother as he stomped his foot into the snow, "Papyrus! Where's the puzzle!?"

"Right there bro," the taller skeleton motioned to the piece of paper on the ground, "Trust me, there's no way they can get by this one."

The human walked by the piece of paper without even giving it a glance. "Huh. Guess I should have used Junior Jumble instead."

"Junior Jumble!? Brother, that is nonsense! Crosswords are much more challenging than those word scrambles!"

"Crosswords? C'mon bro, those are for babybones. All ya gotta do is fill the boxes with Z's since all they do is put ya to sleep." Papyrus teased.

Sans gave a frustrated growl as he turned to the human, "Settle this dispute! What is more challenging? Crosswords or Junior Jumble?" When the human reminded silent, Sans became visibly uncomfortable, "Er, this is the part where you agree with one of us." When there was still no answer, Sans tossed his hands in the air in a sign of defeat, "Bah! Brother, this human is no fun!" he whined before storming off to the next puzzle.

Papyrus felt bad that his brother was having such a hard time. He scowled as the human continued on without another word. There was definitely something wrong with them. The taller skeleton couldn't put his finger on it, but he was certain they were bad news. After these puzzles, Papyrus would have to talk Sans into leaving the human be. But for now, he couldn't take his brother's games away from him.

The rest of the puzzles were the same. Sans tried desperately to get the human to play along, but the human was unresponsive. Papyrus gave up on trying to talk to them. Instead, he tried to keep his brother in good spirits, which wasn't too hard. One thing Papyrus always appreciated about Sans was how he never got discouraged. And if he did, it wouldn't take much to bring him into good spirits.

As they walked together back to Snowdin, Papyrus looked down at his brother, "Are you really going to fight the human?"

"Of course brother. It's time to put all the training I've done with Alphys to good use. I'll defeat them in battle and capture them!"

Papyrus felt a sense of dread suddenly wash over him. He didn't want to crush his brother's dreams, but he had a terrible feeling about this human. "Y'know, maybe you should leave this human to the guard bro. There'll always be another human. Who knows, maybe the next one will like puzzles."

Sans puffed his chest as he looked up at his brother with his big, sparkling blue eyes, "I know you're scared Papyrus, but worry not! Your big brother will protect you and save the day! They may be weird and walk around with that weird dust all over them, but there's good in them! There's good in everyone! Trust me, won't you?"

Papyrus sighed, then he gave a weak smile. It was hard to say no to a face like that. "Alright bro. I trust you," he gave his skull a playful noogie and chuckled as Sans whined, "I don't know anyone better who can talk some sense into them."

Sans grinned at his brother, "Of course! No one is better than the Magnificent Sans!" The smaller skeleton ran ahead of his brother as they arrived in Snowdin, waving at Papyrus from behind, "I'll come find you once I've successfully captured the human!"

Papyrus smiled as he gave a lazy wave back, "Alright bro. Meet me at Muffet's. I'll treat ya to a milkshake for all your hard work today."

The taller skeleton watched as his brother took off to the thick snow ahead. Papyrus made his way to Muffet's and entered the spider themed bar. He was shocked to find the place deserted. Even Muffet herself was nowhere to be seen. "Huh, weird…" he murmured quietly as he took a seat at the bar.

Papyrus couldn't get rid of the unease he felt. The kid was weird, but what was it about them that made his bones rattle? Maybe it was because they never said a word to them. Pap blew off his unease as just paranoia. He grabbed a bottle of honey as he relaxed against the bar and started to down the condiment.

As Papyrus came to, he couldn't recall when he had fallen asleep. He lifted his head away from his folded arms. The fabric of his sleeves stuck to his teeth from stray honey that lingered on his face. Papyrus rubbed his eye sockets before he glanced at the clock above the bar.

Three hours. The skeleton blinked slowly. "That can't be right… Sans should be here by now…" he murmured to himself. He slid out of the bar stool and left Muffet's. It was then that Papyrus realized it wasn't just the bar that was deserted. There wasn't a single monster in Snowdin. Alarms went off in the back of Papyrus' mind as the skeleton ran to his home.

"Sans? Bro, you in here!?" he called as he searched the house. Panic gripped his chest tightly as his brother was nowhere to be found. Papyrus rushed out of the house and searched around frantically, "Sans!? C'mon bro, don't play with me. Where are you!?" he called as he searched around the town. There was no one. Not Sans. Nor Muffet. Nor the guards. He was alone in the small, snow covered town he called home.

Papyrus stared out at the last place he saw his brother. The fog and snow was dense in that area and he couldn't see from where he stood. "Sans?" he yelled. No answer came to him. Papyrus pulled up his hood and marched into the fog. "Sans! Bro! I'm worried sick! Just answer me, would ya! Sans!"

Papyrus squinted through the fog as he waited for an answer, "Sans! Enough playing around with the human! C'mon! It's getting late! It's time to go home!"

Finally, something caught his eye. The scarf. "Sans? What do ya think you're doing laying in the snow? You're gonna get sick if-" Papyrus froze. He was close enough now to see that his brother was not there. Just his blue scarf, a pile of dust, and a red liquid that stained the snow around them.

"Bro…" Papyrus' voice was small and hollow as he approached the mess and dropped to his knees. With a shaky hand, he picked up the scarf and held it. The baby blue was now speckled with dark stains and smeared with the grey dust that fell away as the tall skeleton moved it.

"No… Sans. This… This can't be real…" A weak chuckle escaped his non existent throat as he tilted his skull back towards the ceiling of the Underground. "Just another bad dream… Right bro? Any minute now… You're gonna wake me up and scold me for falling asleep at Muffet's again… Right bro? ...Right?"

Papyrus' voice grew weak. He knew he was awake. The reality of the situation was slowly sinking in, but Papyrus wanted to push it away. He wanted to deny it. How could anyone hurt Sans? His brother had never done anything to anyone. Sans was the most lovable, kind souled monster he knew.

Papyrus' bony hands tightened on the scarf as his body suddenly felt heavy. "Sans…? Please bro… Please wake me up… Please tell me this is a bad dream… Please..." Papyrus looked back at the scarf in his trembling hands. He brought it close to his chest as his teeth grit tightly together.

"Sans… You can't be dead Sans! Please! You're all I got! Sans! You can't leave me alone, bro! Who's gonna take care of me? Who's gonna deal with my shitty puns? Who's gonna… Gonna…" Papyrus' voice broke and he buried his face into the scarf as he began to sob. "SAAAANNNNNNNSSSSSSS!"

Papyrus sat in the snow long enough for a thin layer of cold, white snow to cover his body. He screamed and cried until his voice was gone and his tears froze to the inside of his eye sockets.

Slowly Papyrus calmed down as his sobs were reduced to mere sniffles. He pulled the scarf away from his face, taking deep breaths as he relaxed. The skeleton felt emotionally empty inside. He didn't want to live without his brother. He began to wonder if the human would come back to put him out of his misery. At that thought, his emptiness was replaced with boiling hatred.

"Kid… When I get my hands on you… You'll be sorry you ever came to the Underground…" the skeleton growled. Papyrus pulled himself to his feet and wrapped Sans' scarf around his neck. "Time to make a trip to the lab…" he murmured softly before turning back to Snowdin. The human would pay for what they did, even if it would cost him his life. After all, he had nothing else to lose.


	2. Reset

Papyrus pulled a key from the pocket of his shorts after he stopped behind his house. His hollow sockets stared at the metal door that was hidden by the trees that stood behind the skeleton. Once he unlocked the door, Papyrus stepped inside and closed it behind him. The lab was stuffy after being empty for so many years. Dust covered everything and clung to his soaked sneakers as he walked across the floor.

The place certainly brought back memories. Ones Papyrus would have rather forgotten like his brother had. The tall skeleton stood in front of a machine that was hidden behind a curtain. Papyrus grabbed a hold of it and yanked it away.

"Gaster always was a bloody genius," he murmured quietly. The device looked insignificant and broken. Nothing that anyone would bat an eye at if they happened to walk in. But as Papyrus placed his hand over the dial pad, the machine opened up into an elevator. The skeleton stepped inside and the machine took him down.

A lab hidden inside a lab, right under the house that he lived in. It was the perfect way to keep illegal experiments such as himself and his brother hidden from the Queen. As Papyrus strolled through the hidden lab, he cringed. The flood of unwelcome memories made his chest heavy as he idly rubbed the scars on his bony hand where his hand plate had once been attached. Just four little dots on the back of his hand was all that was left from his time here. But the mental scars ran much deeper.

Papyrus sank his skull into the blue scarf around his head, letting the remaining scent of Sans relax him. The tall skeleton approached a lab bench and began to open draws in search of lab notes. "C'mon.. I know you had something about it here… I remember peeking at it during one of my IQ tests…" Papyrus grumbled under his breath. Then his sight landed on a folder just under the random notes of wingdings. Slowly, Papyrus pulled it out and set it on the bench in front of him.

The folder was addressed to him… But oddly enough, it was in his own handwriting. "I don't… Remember writing this… Or putting any folders together," Papyrus said aloud to himself. The skeleton opened it up to find a letter at the very top. Taking it carefully, Papyrus read.

 _Hey me,_

 _I know you're down here cause that human kid decided it'd be fun to kill everyone again. I know you're confused and angry, but let me explain. The lab Gaster had built under the house is unaffected by the resets. Still haven't figured out why. If you find out this time around, jot it in these notes. I only figured it out after coming down here to clear the space out when the kid decided to reset again. I had all my memories and an assortment of photos, but no one else remembered. It was like, one minute we were all free, living happily on the surface. Then the next, everything was the same. We were all back in the Underground. At first, I was so confused, but it didn't take me long to figure out the anomaly. I don't know how, or why, but the kid has the power to turn back time. What I got from Gaster's old notes was it had something to do with their determination. It's something monsters aren't physically able to handle. But humans can. And for whatever reason, this human chose to use it in order to play with the lives of all monsters. But oddly enough, this isn't just one human. From what I gathered, there's a human soul, who I know as Chara. Then there's this entity that haunts them. I heard Chara say their name once. It was Frisk I think. They're the ones who've been causing the genocides. I know this is all confusing and weird, but trust me on this. Frisk's hold on Chara gets stronger with each reset. You need to take that power away from them. And the only way to do that is to capture their soul. I left you Gaster's notes and the device you'll need along with instructions to use it. Be careful not to absorb the soul. Good luck. And remember, if you fail, there's always another reset._

 _~Papyrus_

Papyrus reread the letter a few times to process the information. He could hardly wrap his mind around the thought of someone turning back time over and over again. But as he looked through the photos, it slowly sank in. This wasn't the first time the human had been through the Underground. Nor would it be their last. He wondered how many times he had befriended the kid… Then how many times he had watched Sans walk off to his death… How many times the kid murdered both of them just to reset and do it again.

A new anger took hold of the skeleton as he let his magic flare up and burned away a picture of the two brothers with Sans carrying Chara on his shoulders. "Kid's gotta be some kind of sicko… One minute, they're all buddy buddy… Then the next, they're just killing everyone for the hell of it… Why… It's so… So senseless…" the skeleton growled to himself as his bony phalanges curled into tight fists. He wouldn't let the human get away with this. He would stop this cycle, even if it meant ending his own life.

Papyrus began skimming the papers that were left for him. Most of it was filled with notes that translated the Wing Dings written by Gaster. Underneath all the papers, Papyrus found the device that all the notes had mentioned. His sockets softened as he reached down and carefully picked up the clear, heart shaped locket. It didn't look like much, just a cheap, plastic necklace that you could find in the dump. But, the skeleton knew it was so much more. This would be the device that could save every monster in the Underground and bring his brother back to him.

"This is it, kiddo… No more resets," he muttered to himself as he slipped the locket over his head. Then he pushed his hands into the pouch of his hoodie and teleported out of the lab. He appeared once more at the entrance of Waterfall. As he walked through, he noted the dust piles that made a trail of the kid's destructive path. Pap buried his face in the blue scarf as he felt his chest become heavy. "They're making their way to the Queen…" he murmured to himself. He recalled that the barrier was just beyond the Queen's castle. Was that the human's goal? The skeleton shook his skull.

"If that was the goal… Then they wouldn't keep coming back," Papyrus said to himself. The tall skeleton continued to take short cuts, stopping at one place to check for dust piles before teleporting further ahead. He just hoped he had time before the kid would make it to the Queen. Finally, Papyrus stopped in a grand hallway, just outside the castle. He panted a bit from using so much of his magic. The place was clear of dust, so Pap figured the kid hadn't been through just yet. It would be a good place to confront them. Papyrus leaned against a nearby pillar and pulled out a cigarette from his hoodie pouch and lit it. He figured a final smoke would help relax him, even if only slightly.

As he was close to finishing, he heard a door creak open at the end of the hall. It was time. Papyrus dropped the cigarette and stepped on it to put it out. He moved off the pillar to face the small child standing on the other side of the hall. The skeleton stuffed his hands into his pouch and closed one of his sockets.

"You've been quite busy, huh kiddo?" he said lowly. They didn't respond, just like in Snowdin. "What, won't say nothin'? Is it just easier for ya to kill innocent monsters if ya don't say a word? Pretend like they mean nothin'? Like we're all below ya?"

Again, the human said nothing as they slowly approached. As they got closer, Pap noticed the knife in their hand. They must have found that on their way there. Papyrus couldn't help his sneer as the kid continued their silence. "Is it that ya don't remember, or have ya just never cared kiddo?" Pap reached into his pouch and pulled out a photograph, "Chara, wasn't it? We were friends once, weren't we?" He turned the picture over to face the kid. And to his surprise they hesitated on their advancement. The child stared hard at the photo in his hand, depicting them curled up with the two skelebros as they all napped on the couch.

That's when the skeleton's plan formed in his skull, "You do remember. So you are still in there Chara. Listen, you don't have to do this buddy. You can fix this, can't you? You can make this whole nightmare stop. Just drop the weapon, turn around, and reset. Then we can start over. Everyone will be okay. We can be pals again. Whataya say?"

Papyrus offered a grim smile. The child's jaw set as they bit their lip. He could see the internal struggle in their dull, crimson orbs. Then he scowled as that emotionless expression returned once more. He returned the picture to his pocket as he sighed, "I'll give you one last chance kiddo. Turn back. Or you're really not going to have a good time." The human continued to move forward despite Papyrus' warning. The skeleton closed his sockets as he gave one last sigh, "Well, I tried to warn ya kiddo."

When Papyrus opened his sockets once more, the right one was suddenly inflamed with his orange colored magic. Chara ran to strike, but Papyrus moved to the side. "You really think I'm just gonna stand there and take it pal?" The skeleton moved his hand from his pouch and focused. The human's soul become visible, then turned a deep blue color. He lifted the human up with his magic, then sent them flying to the other side of the hall. He heard them gasp as the breath was knocked out of them from the impact.

Before they had a chance to get up, Pap swung his arm up. He watched as sharpened bones launched out of the floor and impaled the human. The crimson liquid splattered across the wall behind them from the impact. Pap cringed from the sight, then blinked as the soul shattered and the human faded away, as did the blood from the attack. The bones receded as Pap stared with uncertainty as to what had just happened.

Then he glanced over as he heard footsteps approaching once more. His sockets widened a bit, then narrowed. "Heh. I see. I can't really kill ya. Well, ya better get ready kiddo. Cause ya gonna be here a long while." As the skeleton's magic was once more summoned in his socket, he noticed another presence around the human's soul. A darker, more sinister looking human. This must have been the demon that was mentioned in his notes. Frisk.

The human launched at him once more. Once again Pap evaded them, but they had been expecting it. He heard a tear and winced as his humerus was nicked, causing ten of his six hundred and eighty HP to drop. The fights continued. Each time he killed the human, they'd come back. They would last longer and get more hits in, draining his HP and stamina. As he slammed the human down once more, bringing them to just one HP, Pap panted and hunched over.

"It's obvious… I can't keep this up forever…" he huffed, resting his hands on his knees. His magic receded and he closed one of his sockets. "C'mon kid… There's gotta be something in there. I saw you hesitate… Chara… Please. I know you're a good person."

The human stood as they readied their knife, but stopped for a moment at Papyrus' words. The skeleton looked up and gave a weak smile. "You can fight it Chara. You can still be good. Please… Let's stop this, yeah? I'm showing mercy… Can't ya find some for me? Your old pal? Maybe your best friend?" Pap dropped to one knee, then offered out his arms to the human to show he was sparing them.

The knife shook in the child's hand, then suddenly their grip loosened and the sharp clatter of metal rang through the hall as the weapon hit the floor. Emotion filled their crimson eyes as tears started to stream down their cheeks. "Pappy… Pappy, I'm so sorry… I'm so so sorry Pappy." Chara sobbed.

Papyrus felt such a weight off his shoulders. He gave a soft smile and motioned for the human to come over to him. "That's it Chara. Man, I'm so happy to see the real you. C'mon kiddo. I know that was hard."

Chara walked quickly over to the skeleton and fell into his embrace, hugging him tightly as they cried into his hoodie. Pap wrapped an arm around them, pulling them closer. He looked down to their still visible soul and brought out the clear locket that was dangling around his neck. It snapped open with a click, then Chara gasped as their soul was sucked inside. They stared at Papyrus with shock and confusion, but Pap's smile had dropped to an uncaring scowl. "Get dunked on kid."

Before they could respond, they were impaled once more on sharpened bones. A few drops of the crimson liquid sprayed across Pap's face and hoodie as he stood back up. This time, the human didn't disappear. They remained on the bone spikes as blood slowly dripped down and pooled around them. Papyrus looked down at the locket, which now was visibly red with the human soul contained inside. "S'long as you're in there, you won't break. And you won't be able to use your power to reset."

The skeleton sighed and fell back as he thanked his lucky stars that he had convinced the kid to spare him. Papyrus was exhausted and ached from having such low HP. Though, he felt a sour taste form in his mouth as his LV increased. He sat there for a moment to convince himself that it had to be done. The child needed to be stopped. And now he had the power to bring everyone back. Muffet, Alphys, and especially his brother. Pap smiled as orange tears welled in his sockets at the thought. "This is it… It's all over. Now we can live in peace."

He gave a weak chuckle and activated his magic once more. He placed a hand over the locket and closed his sockets to give him a moment to focus. "Bring everything back the way it was… Reset the timeline…" he said softly.

" _You really think I'm gonna fix everything after being murdered in cold blood?"_ Papyrus heard a voice echo inside his skull. It sounded like a child, but it wasn't Chara. _"No… You don't deserve to get your friends back. You don't deserve to get your brother back. I'll erase you from this timeline! Even if I kill both of us in the process!"_

Papyrus cried out as everything went white. Searing pain radiated inside his ribcage. He gasped for air as the world around him crumbled. He wanted to cry out and scream, but nothing would come out. There was nothing but white, pain, and the sensation of falling. Was this death? Had his soul been shattered? Would he just sit in this nothingness with only agony to make him aware that he was still a being? Without warning, Papyrus slammed hard into an unseen ground. And everything went black.

((Author's notes: Yeah, so I'm really sorry this took about seven months to update. Stuff came up and I lost the motivation for a while. But I'm back and I'm hoping to update this fanfiction at least once every two weeks or so. Hope you guys enjoy and give your love and feedback.~ It really helps me want to continue if I know people actually enjoy what I write. Also, might change the rating due to possible future events.))


	3. A New World

"Hey… Hey Papyrus… Wake up! Did you slip or something?"

Pap groaned as he lifted his hand to hold his skull. "...I've got such a skull ache…" he murmured as his sockets closed tighter.

"I'm not surprised. You must have fallen down. So unlike you to be so clumsy." Pap slowly sat up and half opened one of his sockets. His vision was blurry and his head spun. Once the dizziness passed and things began to focus, Papyrus noticed he was sitting in a bed of golden flowers. He had never been in this part of the Underground, nor did he remember how he got here. As he sat there trying to recall the last thing that happened, the voice finally caught his attention.

"Hey, knuckle skull! Are you listening to me? Did you land on your head or something?" Pap looked down and noticed Flowey among the other plants. The skeleton's expression changed to that of annoyance. "A Flowey? I've never seen one of you outside of Waterfall. Actually… I don't think I've ever heard one speak proper English before. Or refer to themselves in first person." Papyrus turned over to face the flower as he rubbed the back of his skull.

Flowey huffed up as he glared at the skeleton, "What the hell are you talking about? You come by every day to talk to me here!" He took a moment to take in the tall skeleton in front of him. He was pretty beat up for just a fall. His clothes were ripped cleanly in several places, like a blade was sliced through. A torn blue scarf wrapped firmly around Papyrus' neck had been tucked inside the orange hoodie. Red stains covered the hoodie, scarf, and his face. The skeleton was nothing like his usual happy self. This Papyrus didn't smile. He looked tired and smelled like smoke.

Flowey sank a bit into the ground, "You're not Papyrus…" the flower murmured.

The skeleton raised a bony brow before he scowled, "Course I'm Papyrus," he stated, "Now, I gotta go find my bro. Run back off to your village. If he sees ya, he's gonna wanna keep ya." As Papyrus went to get to his feet, he grunted from the rippling pain through his bones. "Damn… Kid took more outta me then I thought." he grumbled as he slowly stood up straight. Flowey disappeared into the ground and fully vanished from the monster's sight. As Pap began to decide where to go, he caught the sound of voices from another part of the cavern. He froze and glanced over in the direction of the noise.

"Shit… I must have reset to where the kid usually appears." he murmured to himself. The skeleton quickly retreated to the other side of the cave, hidden in the darkest corner where the sun rays didn't quite reach from up above. The voices grew louder. As Pap listened, he realized it was just one voice. He was loud, making the vibrations of his words echo through the cave system. There was something familiar about it that Papyrus couldn't quite place. He swore he knew it, but couldn't place a name or face to it. He watched the entrance like a hawk, crouched in the dark as he readied himself for whoever was heading in his direction.

However, as the tall monster turned into his view, Papyrus froze.

"Flowey! I am here with our daily picnic!" the new skeleton loudly announced as he approached the bed of golden flowers. Papyrus' skull spun as he began to go into shock. There was no mistaking it. This monster, this skeleton… It was him! But, there were differences. This Papyrus… He didn't seem laid back like himself. He was loud and his grin was genuine, like he didn't have a care in the world. He stood tall, without a slouch and didn't have the same dark circles around his sockets. He was dressed in a pink crop top with red lettering that read, 'World's Greatest Brother'. He had pink shorts to match and large, bright red boots. Papyrus was so focused on this odd version of himself, he hadn't noticed the small child that tagged along with him.

"Huh, how strange. Flowey is usually here to greet us," he looked down at the small child as they made small movements with their hands. "Good point Frisk. Perhaps he's napping. If that is the case, we shall sit here and wait for him to wake up."

At the name, Pap's focus immediately went to the small child. His sockets widened as he stared. The dark skinned human was dressed in light blue overalls with a blue and pink stripped sweater underneath. They had a small smile and squinted eyes that almost looked shut. They wore small, brown boots on their feet, which slightly pointed in as they stood. What was going on? Who was this Papyrus? And why was he being nice to the demon that murdered his brother?

Papyrus slowly stood up and began to make his way towards them. The two noticed the movement and turned their attention towards the approaching figure. "I didn't know anyone else was down here! Hello lonely being! What brings you down here?" the copy cat called as he waved quite enthusiastically at the other skeleton. For now, Papyrus ignored him. He brought his full attention to the kid as he finally stepped into the lighting. The two gasped at the sight of him.

"What did you do kid…" Papyrus murmured.

Frisk suddenly looked panicked and fearful, as they should be. The other skeleton simply stared as he blinked his sockets a few times. "I didn't know there were other skeletons besides me and my brother! How wonderful! You know, us skeletons have to stick together! And Frisk is like our cousin! You see, humans are skeletons that-"

"Answer me!" Papyrus suddenly snapped, interrupting his obnoxious counterpart, "What did you do!? What is this? Some kind of sick joke? Where's Sans!? What did you do to him!?"

"Sans?" the other Papyrus tilted his skull as Frisk clung to his femur softly, frightened from the outburst, "You know my brother? That's wonderful! I can call him and see if he'll stop by. But he tends to be a bit of a lazybones."

Papyrus froze at his counterpart's words. Sans? A lazybones? Sans has never been lazy. Hell, he hardly slept. He was always active, always doing something. What was going on? Papyrus' skull was spinning too fast for him to focus. Instead he turned back to the kid and glared. "You need to fix this… Change everything back, or so help me-"

"What the hell?"

Papyrus immediately looked towards the sound of the familiar voice. It was softer and more dragged out. But he knew the voice of his brother anywhere. But what he saw… The short skeleton that stared at him with such shock and disbelief wasn't the brother he knew. He seemed even smaller as he slouched. His blue hoodie was unzipped, showing a white t-shirt underneath. The black, baggy shorts he wore went almost to his ankles with a white strip going down either side. His feet were covered by socks and a pair of pink slippers. His sockets seemed more hollow from the darkened circles under them. Instead of the sparkling blue orbs that normally filled his brother's sockets, little white balls of light stared at him.

"You're… No… You can't…" Papyrus murmured, suddenly feeling heavy as the room around him spun faster.

"Hey there buddy… You, uh… You don't-" Before Sans could finish what he was saying, the skeleton in the battered, orange hoodie collapsed.

"Goodness! Are you okay!?" his brother called as he rushed to the skeleton's side.

Sans followed, unsure how to take this situation. He glanced at Frisk, who looked just as unsure as he was. "C'mon. Let's take him back home and give Doctor Alphys a call."

"Good idea Sans!" Papyrus called as he lifted up the newer skeleton to carry in his arms.

"Wow, you handled that well.~" Frisk giggled as they hovered over Papyrus. The skeleton found he couldn't quite move.

"What did you do?" he growled lowly.

The child giggled, "I told you! I erased you from your timeline. I thought about erasing you from existance, but I was right to think that this will be more fun.~"

Papyrus tried to sit up, but his body wouldn't respond to him. "What do you mean? Where did you send me?"

"I sent you away. I wasn't sure if it would work. I thought we were both gonna die in the process. But for a monster, you're pretty determined. You clung to every last thread and kept your soul together in the hopes of saving everyone you love. But guess what? You'll never see them again.~ You're not even in your own universe anymore. Welcome to your new alternate reality!"

Papyrus groaned as he began to drift back into consciousness. His skull throbbed in protest and tempted him to simply roll over and let himself return to the land of dreams, or nightmares in his case. But the faint voices outside his room forced him to drag himself back to the waking world.

The skeleton found himself in a bedroom. He squinted his sockets as light shined in from the window. It was blinding and caused his skull to throb hard enough that he was sure it would split in two. He turned over in the bed and tried to focus on the conversation outside the room. The voices were faint and it was hard for Papyrus to make out all the words.

"...Weird… Papyrus… Targeted Frisk… Pretty battered…" a soft, deeper voice said. The comments were followed by a higher, nasally sounding voice, but Pap was too unfocused due to his skull ache. He was ready to slip back to unconsciousness, but as footsteps echoed through the hall outside his room, he forced himself to sit up. The knob turned and the odd, not-Sans stepped in. He was followed by a short, lizard lady. Papyrus' sockets widened slightly and they seemed just as surprised to see him awake.

"What the hell's going on…" Papyrus murmured as his hand went to his skull.

Sans and the nerdy looking Alphys glanced at one another before the shorter skeleton spoke up, "Well, uh. We were hoping you could fill us in. Let's start with your name."

He scowled and sighed, "It's Papyrus… But I get the feelin' you already knew that…"

"Well," Sans closed one of his sockets, "Had to be sure. I mean, I'd know my bro anywhere. But… You're not exactly like my bro. It's kinda shocking. Ya look like him, sound like him kinda, and you have the same name. But, you're not the Papyrus I know."

Sans grabbed the chair by the wall and pulled it over to the bed before taking a seat. Alphys stood close by, but remained silent for the time being. Papyrus watched both of them carefully, his phalanges stroked his own skull idly to relieve some of the pain.

"So… How did something like this happen? How'd… I dunno a nice way of sayin' it, but how do you exist? How are you here?" Sans asked him, the small lights in his sockets expressed concern and curiosity.

Papyrus sat there for a moment, then he sighed and decided to tell his part of the story. He started with how the human showed up, how he and his brother tried to play with them, how everyone disappeared, how he found his brother's dust, and how he went to face off with the human to stop them. When he finished with how he just awoke on the flower bed, Papyrus fell back against the headboard.

"T-This is interesting… I-It's like… He's f-from another universe… O-One where e-everything's the opposite. And everyone. A-And instead of s-saving the monsters, h-his Frisk m-murdered everyone…" Alphys finally chipped in.

Sans was silent for a long time, the lights in his sockets dim before he looked back to the other Papyrus. "Do you still have that soul?"

Papyrus blinked at that question. He hadn't even thought to check for it. He began to pat himself down, pulling his cigarettes and pictures from his pouch. He checked the pockets of his shorts to no avail. Finally, he looked down his hoodie and to his relief, the necklace was still wrapped around his neck.

"Yeah… I still got it," he stated as he pulled the locket out from under his hoodie. The plastic looking heart that encased the red soul now had spiderweb like cracks running along it. He felt lucky that it hadn't completely broken.

Sans placed a hand on his chin as he took everything in. This whole situation seemed impossible, yet here he was. With proof of his story. He glanced at the pictures that were now laid out in Papyrus' lap. Then back up at the alternate version of his little brother. He looked so broken, physically and emotionally. But the taller skeleton kept a strong face.

"Well, I'm sure it's been a long day for ya. If it's okay, the Doc just wants to take a look at ya. Make sure you're okay and see if we can get your HP back up to a healthy level." Sans said, putting on a friendly face.

Papyrus stared at him. Despite the difference, he couldn't help but see his brother. He could hear his voice ringing in his skull, _"Pappy! What happened!? We need to get you to Doctor Undyne immediately! Don't sass me on this one young man!"_

Papyrus sighed, then gave a weak nod, "Yeah, alright."

Sans' grin widened slightly, then he moved from the chair and allowed Alphys to take his place. The lizard woman gave a nervous smile to the skeleton. "U-Um, s-sorry to ask this of you, b-but can you take off y-your hoodie?" she stuttered, looking slightly flustered.

Papyrus sighed, then moved to the edge of the bed in front of Alphys and removed the orange clothing. Both Alphys and Sans took a sharp intake of breath as Pap set his hoodie aside. There were multiple cuts and cracks along his ribs and humeri.

"O-Oh, my…" Alphys murmured, concern filling her expression. Sans reminded silent as he stood off to the side, looking just as worried. "C-Can I c-check your s-stats?"

Papyrus hesitated, then sighed and allowed his soul to become visible inside his ribcage. All three went pale as they took notice of the spiderweb like cracks that covered the floating silver heart. Papyrus' HP was down to one, while his attack and defence had raised due to his increased LV.

"You really are down to your last thread…" Sans mumbled from where he stood behind Alphys.

Papyrus scowled, then shook his skull, "It wasn't that low after I killed the kid… Didn't realize I'd be drained so much from using that soul."

Alphys reached into his bag, which was decorated in some sort of Anime that Papyrus didn't recognize. He knew the Undyne from his universe loved Anime and collected things to do with it. Alphys pulled out a little baggy full of little, black pellets. She pulled out one and handed it to the tall skeleton, "H-Here, this is a n-new invention created a-after we reached t-the surface. I-It'll max your HP out s-so you'll feel better."

Papyrus blinked and looked at the lizard monster, "Surface?"

"O-Oh, did you n-not catch that e-early? Y-Yes, in o-our timeline, F-Frisk saved us. N-Now we all live p-peacefully on the s-surface with h-humans." Alphys explained.

He frowned, then swallowed the pill. It did exactly as Alphys said it would. His HP became full once more and his magic healed the wounds on his body. But it did nothing to fix the cracks on his soul.

"O-Oh, dear. T-This isn't g-good," Alphys whimpered, reaching through her bag once more.

Papyrus looked down at his soul, looking concerned himself, "That gonna have some nasty effects on my health?"

Alphys pulled out a device that resembled the one around his neck, keeping the human's soul secure inside. It was a plastic looking heart that opened up in the middle. "T-This is a s-soul r-regenerator… I-It holds the s-soul and f-focuses your magic i-into healing i-itself. T-The only r-real side e-effect is that i-it keeps the soul o-out of the body and y-you c-can't use your magic b-beyond healing your physical b-body."

Papyrus took the device from Alphys, then pushed hands up inside his own ribcage and clamped the regenerator over his soul, encasing it. He could already feel his magic being pulled in, making the cracks dimly glow a soft orange.

"How long do I gotta keep this on?" he asked.

Alphys began to fidget nervously, "W-Well, it depends on t-the monster and w-what their m-mental health is like… I-It can range f-from a few weeks t-to about eight m-months. A-And even then, t-the soul will n-never be the s-same, and there could be s-some drastic c-changes in y-your personality. Y-You'll need to keep a-an eye, o-or eyesocket, out for a-any changes in y-your behavior. Especially a-after such a t-traumatic e-experience."

Papyrus slipped his hoodie back over his skull and gave a small sigh, "I gotcha."

After a long moment of silence, Alphys finally stood up, "W-Well, keep in t-touch with me. E-Especially if a-any concerns come up. I-I'll help you the best I can." With that, Alphys left the room, leaving Papyrus and Sans alone.

"Never seen a soul that damaged without shattering." Sans finally said after some more silence.

"Yeah, neither have I…" Pap mumbled.

Sans rocked on his heels a bit and stuffed his hands in the pockets of his jacket before closing one of his sockets, "So, I know ya can't really use your magic, but me and Tori were talkin'. My bro said you were real aggressive towards Frisk. And I can understand why, but we fear for the kiddo's safety. So we think it's best if ya don't stay here with us."

Papyrus looked up at Sans before he gave a slight snort, "Don't worry. I won't be here long. I need to get back to my timeline."

Sans blinked, then he shook his skull, "Pal, I don't think you understand the severity of your injuries. I know ya wanna save your bro and all your friends but…" Sans trailed off for a moment, then looked back at Papyrus, sorrow reflected in the lights of his sockets, "If ya try and use that soul again, you're gonna die. Even with the regenerator protecting it right now. Both yours and the kid's soul will be shattered. Then, you'll just be gone with the rest of your timeline. You really think your bro would want ya killing yourself?"

Papyrus was silent for a long moment as he stared down at his feet. He knew Sans had a point. And he could feel deep in his soul that he was correct, but at the same time, Pap didn't want to believe that everyone he knew and loved was gone forever.

"Alright… I'll wait till I get the okay from the Doc, but then I'm going to try again. I gotta try again. I just can't let my bro's dust rot in an empty timeline. I gotta save him."

Sans opened his mouth to argue, then closed it once more. He had a feeling that no matter what he told the skeleton, he'd be set on going back. For now, he would give the monster time to process what has happened to him. It was no use to try and talk to him about it right now. The shorter skeleton gave a relaxed grin before he turned to the door.

"Alright Pap, er… Actually, is there another name we could call ya? Havin' two Paps is gonna get kinda confusing." Sans said.

Papyrus got to his feet. He felt much better now that his HP had returned to normal and his wounds had healed up. He thought for a moment as he tried to think of any nicknames he once had, "My Sans use to call me Russy before he knew how to properly say my name. Guess Rus would work."

Sans nodded as he opened the door of the bedroom and Payrus followed the shorter skeleton out into the hall. It led into a living room where the other Papyrus sat with Frisk and who he was able to recognize as Queen Toriel. Only, she didn't look as worn and sorrowful. She seemed cheerful in her rocking chair with a book in her lap. She looked up as the two skeletons walked into the room. As did Frisk and his alternate self, staring like he was some freak at a carnival show.

Papyrus couldn't help but bring his gaze to the kid. Frisk immediately inched closer to the kinder skeleton beside them. The urge to yank them away weighed down his ribcage, but Sans grabbed the sleeve of his hoodie and tugged him along to the front door and led him out of the house.

Once out of view, Pap turned his attention to the smaller skeleton, "You really trust that kid? If they're anything like the kid in my timeline, they can reset at any time. They'll get bored and send you all back to the underground, just like my kid did. Why don't you just stop them now?"

Sans approached a red convertible and opened the driver's seat door. He glanced up at the orange hooded skeleton and shook his skull, "Frisk swore no more resets. And I trust the kid. I don't think they have a bad bone in their body."

Papyrus narrowed his sockets a bit, "Then why did you follow them down to the Underground with your bro?"

Sans froze, his grin slightly straining at the edges, but he ignored the question and climbed into the car. Pap gave a small snort through his nasal cavity and followed before he climbed into the passenger's side.

He watched as Sans adjusted the seat so that he could reach the pedals, then started the car. Papyrus couldn't help but to take a moment and examine his surroundings. It was bright outside. The sun was at its highest point in the late afternoon. The soft wind blew in from his cracked window and he jolted a bit as Sans began to back up.

"Heh, s'okay. Cars are suppose to move. A lot different than just looking at 'em in magazines." Sans said cheerfully as put the vehicle into drive and they began their way down the road.

"Sans always wanted a car. Even had a blue racecar bed. Said if he couldn't drive a real car, he'd just cruise as he snoozed." A slight smile came across his teeth at the thought before falling away once more after he realized his bro might never fulfill that dream.

Silence filled the car as they drove along their path. Papyrus watched from his passenger side window as they entered the small city. Humans and monsters walked along the sidewalks, conversing, waving, laughing, sneering. It made his skull spin a bit as he tried to process everything before his sockets. The surface was strange. Everything was so bright and full of color. The monsters seemed so much happier. And the humans didn't cringe around them. Well, most of them anyway. Papyrus caught sight of some protesters at a stop light.

"Go back to the Underground where you came from, you undead freaks!" one man shouted at them.

"Just ignore them. Not all humans have learned to accept us yet. But people like that are actually pretty rare," he heard Sans say.

"Yeah, been here for all of ten minutes. I'm sure this'll be the last time I see people like that." Papyrus responded sarcastically. Sans didn't comment on his statement. Once the light turned green, they continued on their way. After about five minutes of driving, they finally pulled into the parking lot for a rather large bar. Papyrus stared up at the large orange sign as Sans parked the car.

"Grillby's?" he murmured. In his universe, Papyrus had never met Grillby. But he had heard of him. From what he had known, Grillby was some crazy fire element that hung around Hot Land. He sold burgers and fries at ridiculous prices and gave all his money to actual fire. _"Talk about money burnin' a hole in your pocket. Literally."_ Papyrus thought to himself.

"Grillby's an old friend of mine. See, in this universe, Grillby owned a bar in Snowdin. After coming to the surface, he set up a new shop for both humans and monsters. And it's pretty successful. A lot of the younger humans love comin' here and hangin' out." Sans explained, "Grillbz lives on his own, but has a pretty big place. So I'm gonna see about having you room with him for a bit. Till you get use to things and get on your own two feet."

Papyrus set his jaw a bit as Sans got out of the car. He didn't like the idea of having to stay in this universe and live with a stranger. But as things stood, he didn't have much of a choice. At least by the sound of things, the Grillby in this universe would be like his Muffet. So maybe they would get along and Pap would make a new friend.

"Look on the bright side… That's what Sans would do…" he muttered to himself as he got out of the car and followed the shorter skeleton into the building. The place was busy. Both monsters and humans took up the tables and bar as they talked loudly in their drunken slurs and laughter. Pap glanced at a nearby clock to see it was ten past five.

"Leave it to college kids to be drunk so early in the evening," he said to himself, though he heard Sans chuckle a bit ahead of him. After moving through the crowd, Papyrus spotted the flaming bartender as he leaned against his counter. He seemed to perk right up once he noticed them. Sans made a hand sign and motioned to the back door. Grillby nodded and said something to the patrons at the bar before excusing himself. The three of them went to the back and headed up a set of stairs. Behind another wooden door, they came to what looked like an office.

"Sans, old friend. It's been quite some time," the fire said happily, looking at the shorter skeleton with fondness. Then his amber orbs fell on Papyrus from behind his glasses and narrowed his eyes slightly, "Papyrus… You look… Quite different."

The corner of Pap's mouth twitched a bit as he sensed a tone of hostility in his voice. "Actually Grillbz," Sans piped in before Pap could speak up, "That's what I came to talk to you about." Then Sans explained the whole situation to Grillby. The fire element leaned back on his desk and crossed his arms tightly over his chest as he listened to Sans. After he finished, Grillby placed a hand on his chin.

"Hm…" he was silent for a moment as he watched the two, "I cannot say I fully understand, but seeing as this is coming from you, Sans, I'll believe it," he glanced at the other Papyrus, then back to Sans, "I suppose I can take him. For now. But you owe me one, Sans." Grillby grinned teasingly with his jagged mouth.

Sans grinned back, "Thanks Grillbz. And sure, name your price and I'll pay it. Later."

Grillby gave a low laugh, "I'll think it over."

Sans gave a small nod, "Alright, I gotta go check up on Paps and the kid. I'll stop by later to see how you guys are getting along."

Papyrus blinked, "Wait, you're just leaving me here?"

"I don't gotta babysit ya. You're notta babybones, are ya?" Sans teased, then chuckled, "No worries, Grillby will take care of ya. And like I said, I'll come back and check up on ya." With that, Sans left the office as Grillby waved after him.

Papyrus shifted of his feet awkwardly, then he turned to the fire and held out his hand, "Uh, hey. It's, uh, nice to meet ya. You can call me Rus to avoid any confusion with the other Paps." he told him with a half smile.

Grillby stared at him for a moment, then walked by the skeleton without so much as an acknowledgement, "Stay in here. The bar stays open until 10, then I will have to stay an extra hour to close up. I will take you home with me after that."

Before Papyrus could say anything, Grillby left the office, slamming the door behind him.

Papyrus stood there as he stared at the door with a stunned expression. Slowly, his teeth curled and his lower jaw set into a scowl, "What a dick!"

((Author's notes: I'm so, so sorry I'm so lousy at this updating thing. ;~; Sometimes it's hard to find the motivation to sit down and write after work or during my days off. But, fear not! This fanfic will be continuing. I have plenty of ideas~ I may be changing the rating of this fic due to some stuff I have planned for way in the future. But for now, please enjoy this longer chapter~ Let me know what you guys think. Your comments and likes always help to motivate me to continue, even when I want to give up sometimes!))n


	4. Uneasy Adjustments

"Papyrus… Papyrus, wake up."

Pap jolted awake as he was shook gently. It took him a moment to focus on the fire leaning over him as he registered where he was.

The skeleton gave a light groan as he rubbed his skull and sighed softly, "How long have I been out?" he grumbled as he sat up on the couch.

"A few hours, most likely," Grillby replied as he moved away, "You were fast asleep when Sans stopped by to check on you. You must have grown bored while sitting in my office alone. That, or much like Sans, you tend to enjoy your naps."

Pap grunted softly at the small jab, "Nothing wrong with a little beauty sleep."

Grillby hummed in response to his retort before he turned away from him, "Come. The bar is closed. We're going home."

Pap stood and stretched out, letting his bones pop with a satisfied sigh. Then he narrowed his sockets slightly. Grillby's words held a commanding tone, one that was meant to be followed without question. Pap marked the red flag in the back of his mind.

"Your home at least," he mumbled as he began to follow the flaming monster. Though, as Grillby stopped at the entrance, Papyrus hesitated. He locked his gaze with the narrowed embers that glared at him from behind his glasses.

"If you prefer," he said, irritation heavy in his voice, "I could just leave you in the street and let you wander around, confused and lost in this new world," Grillby continued to glare before turning away to head down the stairs, "Show a little gratitude. I am opening my home to you as you have nowhere else to go. I do not need your attitude or snarky remarks."

Pap stood there for a moment as he scowled at the back of Grillby's head. 'Where did this guy get off?' the skeleton thought to himself. He followed the fire out of the bar and to the parking lot without another word. The only sound was of the monster's crackling flames. The skeleton stopped short as he realized there were no vehicles. He looked around before glancing to Grillby.

"Er… Don't you have a car? Or are we in walking distance?" Pap asked him.

"Neither." Grillby stated before heading for the other side of the bar. Pap blinked his sockets a few times before jogging after him lazily. He tilted his skull as he rounded the corner to find an odd looking bike on the other side.

"Uh… How do you pedal that thing? Isn't that how bicycles work?" Pap asked, raising a bony brow.

Grillby scowled at the skeleton as he moved his hand to adjust his glasses and rub the bridge of his nose, "This is a motorcycle. You don't have to pedal it. It runs much like a car." Grillby picked up the helmet resting on the seat and handed it to Pap, "Wear this. It'll keep your skull from breaking open if you fall off."

Pap took the helmet and examined it as Grillby climbed onto the bike and started it up. "Where do I sit?" he asked as he put the helmet on and buckled it under his jaw.

Grillby rolled his amber hues and scooted forward on the bike, "Behind me. Wrap your arms around my waist and hold tight. Otherwise, you will fall off and likely break something."

Pap eyed the monster, hesitant to climb onto something that could possibly kill him if the fire decided he was still cranky. But with no other options, the skeleton climbed on and adjusted himself on the seat. "This is kinda uncomfortable." Pap muttered as he leaned against the fire and wrapped his arms around his stomach.

"If you're going to complain the whole time, then I will make you walk." Grillby stated bluntly. Once he felt the other monster secure himself behind him, Grillby kicked the stand up and revved the engine a few times before moving his foot off the ground and pulled away from the bar.

Pap tightened his arms around the fire as they sped down the road. It only took them ten minutes or so before they reached the border of the small town. Grillby pulled up along a dirt road before they arrived outside a rather large cottage like house. The fire pulled up into his garage before killing the engine. Pap hopped off the bike and removed his helmet as Grillby set the motorcycle up on its kickstand. The skeleton set the helmet on a nearby counter as he glanced around curiously.

"Papyrus…"

Pap glanced over to see Grillby standing by the door. He motioned for him to follow, so Pap stuffed his hands into the pouch of his hoodie and followed the fire monster into the house. Pap had to admit, it was a very nice place. All the furnishing was modern with a color pattern of dark brown with accents of white. From the garage, the two monsters entered into the kitchen. The stone tiling mashed with wood panelings gave the place a very earthy feel.

"This will be your home until you can get on your own two feet," Grillby told him, "I imagine you're an adult. I won't bombard you with rules. Just make yourself at home and all I ask is you remain considerate of me. As you would with any roommate." Grillby lead Pap into the dining area. For someone who lived alone, he had a rather large Victorian style wooden long table. Eight matching chairs surround it, three on each side and one on each end.

"Have dinner parties much?" Pap asked him.

Grillby hummed softly, "Occasionally, I will host dinner for Sans and his family."

Pap looked around and gestured towards the door on the other side of the room, "Where's that lead?" he asked.

"That is just the basement," Grillby replied, "Though, it's quite damp and mostly used for storage. I keep it locked as to seal the smell of mildew out of the house." Grillby motioned to the next room, which brought them to the living room. The fireplace was lit, giving the room a cozy warmth. Pap looked around the shelves of random books and nicknacks. A flat screen hung on the wall above the fireplace. By the looks of it, Grillby didn't watch much TV. The remote sat on the end table, gathering dust.

Grillby led Pap down the hall past the living area. He stopped between two doors before turning to the one on the left. It swung open to reveal a guest bedroom, "This'll be your room. Do as you wish with it. All I ask is to avoid damaging the walls or carpet." Grillby told him, "The restroom is across from you if you are in need of it. My bedroom is at the very end of the hall." he explained. He watched as Pap stepped into the room. He examined the full size bed. It was neatly made with a patterned quilt and basic white sheets. An end stand rested beside the mattress. A cream colored lamp sat atop the small square table. It seemed that was the only furniture in the room.

"Thanks." The skeleton murmured softly.

Grillby cocked an eyebrow before closing his eyes and removed his glasses, "You're welcome," he said as he pulled a cloth free from his pocket and wiped them clean, "Now that you know where everything is, I'm going to retire for the night. Goodnight Papyrus."

Pap looked up at the fire monster as he turned away, "G'night." After Grillby disappeared into the room on the end, Pap shut his door. He pulled off his damaged hoodie and kicked away his warn sneakers. The monster collapsed onto his bed and heaved a heavy sigh. This was only day one. And as he began to drift off, he wondered how many days there would be until he returned home. That is, if he would ever be able to.

Pap awoke to a knock on his door. "You have a visitor." he heard Grillby call from the hallway before his footsteps fade away.

The skeleton slowly sat up and rubbed his sockets, "Visitor?" he murmured quietly to himself. Slowly, the skeleton lifted himself from his covers before exiting the bedroom. As he stepped out into the living room, he found the other Papyrus sitting on the couch while Grillby hovered over the stove. By the smell of it, he was preparing breakfast.

Once Papyrus spotted his alternate self, his sockets sparkled. He jumped to his feet and ran over to him, "Good morning Rus," he exclaimed excitedly.

Pap hesitated before giving a sheepish grin, "Mornin'," the skeleton was sure he would never shake off the odd surrealism of standing before himself. But the original didn't seem fazed in the slightest as he stood proudly with his hands on his hips.

"I, the Great Papyrus, have decided to show you around town! Sans told me you aren't from around here. So you don't know anyone or anything. Well, besides for him and now Grillby." The skeleton smiled widely, "And now you will have the Great Papyrus! And I will be your greatest friend!"

Pap glanced towards the fire monster who stood in the kitchen. The monster shrugged his shoulders at the skeleton before he returned his attention back to something on the counter. Pap focused on his doppleganger before he offered a small smile, "That's kind of ya, Papy. But-"

Before he could finish, Papyrus grabbed his wrist and began dragging him towards the door, "Come! Alphys and Undyne are also outside waiting for you!"

Pap yelped as he stumbled slightly, "H-Hey, Paps! Hang on a sec. Can I at least get dressed?" the skeleton motioned to himself as he currently had on a black tank top, his pants, and no shoes.

Papyrus looked back at the other monster before releasing his wrist, "Yes, of course! I'll go let Alphys and Undyne know you'll be out in a moment." With that, Papyrus ran out the front door.

Pap sighed before he rubbed the back of his skull, "Man, he sure has a lot of energy." he murmured to himself. He heard a small snort and glanced at the fire that still stood in the kitchen. Grillby was now leaning against the counter with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Was your brother calmer?" he asked.

Pap hesitated then he scowled and looked away, "No, Sans was just as wired and hyperactive."

Grillby gave a small nod before he gestured towards a plate on the counter, "Would you like to eat something before you go?"

Pap blinked with surprised, "You made me somethin'?"

"Of course, you are my guest," Grillby stated.

"Well, yeah… But… I dunno, I was gettin' the vibe you didn't like me."

"I don't," Grillby told him bluntly.

Pap's jaw dropped a little, then he scowled and waved his hand dismissively, "Thanks, but I'll pass. They're out waitin' for me," he murmured as he began to head back to his room.

"Suit yourself," Grillby said plainly as he sat down to enjoy his own breakfast.

Pap slipped his hoodie back on and kicked his sneakers onto his feet. He then moved and left out the front door without acknowledging the flame monster at the table. The skeleton was greeted by his alternate self, as well as the nerdy Alphys who helped case up his soul. His sockets drifted to Undyne.

"Whoa, he does look exactly like ya, Paps!" the fish woman exclaimed as she approached the strange new monster. She held her hand out to him, "Heya Rus. Name's Undyne. But ya probably already knew that didn't ya?"

Pap took her hand and his bones groaned under her strong grip, "Yeah, kinda… But like everyone else, you're different from the Undyne I knew…"

"Yeah, Alphys was telling me about that! Like, everyone was all switched around where you're from! It's so mind blowing! You'd think something like this was outta an anime!" she spuded with a wide, sharp toothed grin.

Pap gave a half hearted chuckle, "Yeah, guess so…"

Papyrus smiled and clapped his hands together, "The Great Papyrus knew you two would make the best of friends! Come! Time to head back into town where even more friends await!"

"Yeah! Let's get movin'!" Undyne yelled with the intensity of a training coach.

To Pap's dismay, the two monsters began to run up the road. Pap blinked, then glanced at Alphys, "Y-You guys ran all the way here?"

Alphys gave a sheepish chuckle, "K-Kind of. P-Papyrus a-and Undyne c-can be p-pretty excessive w-when they're together." The two began to follow the other monsters, but held a slower pace. "S-So… How was your first night?" Alphys asked.

Pap shrugged, "Just settling. It's still hard to wrap all this around my skull…" the skeleton explained, "Plus, I think the Hot Head has somethin' against me. He keeps givin' me mixed signals." he told Alphys.

The lizard woman blinked softly, then gave a nervous smile, "G-Grillby d-doesn't really like a l-lot of people. From what I've seen, he only really enjoys Sans' company outside the bar. M-Maybe he's just a bit confused. C-Cause you act a lot like his friend, b-but you look like h-his brother."

Pap scowled to himself, "I dunno. Maybe…" the skeleton felt there was more. But he guessed it was better not to dwell on it.

"D-Don't worry too much. I'm sure G-Grillby will warm up to you. J-Just give him some time." Alphys said in an attempt to lift the mood.

Pap glanced at her, then gave a small smile, "Yeah, guess so. He's probably not too happy to have his space invaded by a stranger."

Alphys smiled, "I-If it gets too uncomfortable f-for you, I could always ask Undyne if you can c-crash with us. W-We don't have as big of a space a-and you'd have to sleep on the couch. B-But it's an alternative s-so you don't feel trapped t-there."

"That's generous of you Alphy," Pap gave a warm smile, "I'll keep it in mind."

Alphys blushed harshly before she gave a nervous laugh and focused ahead of herself. The two walked in silence until they caught up with Papyrus and Undyne. The two monsters were waiting for them at the entrance into town.

"C'mon ya slow pokes! Put some spring in your steps!" Undyne yelled as she jogged in place.

"YOU'RE JUST AS LAZY AS SANS, RUS! LET'S GO!" Papyrus called after.

Pap closed one of his sockets, "Gimme a break. I'm still _bone_ tired."

"NOT YOU TOO!" Papyrus cried as he stomped his foot. Pap chuckled as the four monsters stepped into the town.

"This place is called Grayspell. It's the human town we found ourselves in after leaving from Mt. Ebott. Most of us have made homes here while others went to travel the world." Papyrus explained as they walked along the sidewalk, "The first year or so was rough. Some of the humans panicked. The human Guard even came! But with Frisk's help, we were able to make an agreement with the humans. And now we coexist!"

Pap guessed that was the short version of the story. There had to be more complications then that, but he decided not to push for details. "What made you guys stay?" Pap asked curiously.

"W-Well, U-Undyne got a job as the g-gym teacher at the local middle school. S-So we decided to stay together. I took a job as a professor at Grayspell University. I help teach humans about monsters and the anatomy of our souls and magic." Alphys explained.

"Sans and I of course joined the human guard! Well… To humans, we're known as the 'police'. Well, sort of. I work at the station! I answer phone calls, do paperwork, and help find officers for humans and monsters that are in need! Sans works more with the local courts. He's a stenographer. We also stayed in the area to help Toriel raise Frisk."

Pap narrowed his sockets slightly when Papyrus mentioned the kid, "I see." he murmured quietly.

Alphys and Undyne glanced at one another as Pap's composure changed, but Papyrus didn't seem to notice as he continued to babble on about the town's history and how monsters fought for their rights as sentient beings. Eventually, after many protests, monsterkind was recognized and made into legal citizens. Segregation was outlawed and everyone lived happily ever after. At least, that was the way Pap took it.

Seeing signs that stated, 'WE HAVE A RIGHT TO REFUSE SERVICE TO MONSTERKIND' outside some of the shops in town told a different one than the overly positive interpretation his alternate self gave. As the small group walked, a familiar sign caught the hooded skeleton's attention.

"You guys have a Muffet's?" he asked in awe.

Papyrus stepped up next to him, "Oh, yes~ Muffet's Bakery is quite popular among monsters. Many humans are put off from her store due to the rumor that she puts real spiders in her Spider Donuts."

Pap felt his soul ache at the mention of his old friend's treat. Before he could stop himself, he began to head for the shop. Papyrus followed after him closely as Undyne and Alphys glanced at one another. When the skeletons stepped inside, they were greeted by a bell. Pap closed his sockets and for a moment, he was back. The scent of cider and fresh baked donuts wafting into his nasal cavity.

" _...Back again, Papyrus? Let me guess, you ran out of honey at your sentry station."_

Pap grinned and opened his sockets.

"Fufufu… Hello Papyrus. And…?" Muffet gave a quizzical look towards Pap.

His shoulders fell as he took in the classic Muffet. She wasn't the same. This wasn't his old bar. She didn't know who he was. His ribcage felt heavy as a wave of grief hit him hard. He didn't know what he had expected. But this wasn't it. This wasn't home.

"...Rus, are you okay? Your sockets are leaking magic." he heard Papyrus ask as a gentle hand slipped onto his shoulder.

"Huh?" Pap wiped his socket, seeing an orange liquid smear off onto his hand, "O-Oh, s'okay. I'm fine…" He quickly turned and left the shop. Papyrus ran after him, now even more concerned for his new friend.

"Wait Rus! Tell the Great Papyrus what ales you. I'm your friend. You can trust me."

Alphys and Undyne also came over and gave Pap worried glances, "Yeah, what's up dude?" Undyne asked.

Pap's ribcage felt tight and he shook his skull as he backed away from them, "This is… This is too much. Too much right now…." the skeleton told them as he started to retreat.

"W-Wait, Rus. D-Don't leave… W-We can-" Alphys began in an attempt to comfort him, but Pap quickly turned away and ran.

The other monsters called after him, but before Papyrus could give chase, Undyne grabbed his shoulder, "He's right Pappy. This is a lot. Everything he ever knew is falling apart. Give him time. Let him go breathe." she told him softly. Alphys gave a small nod of agreement and they watched the hooded skeleton as he disappeared into the distance.

Pap ran back to Grillby's home, panting as he collapsed back against the front door. He huffed as his skull sank into his hoodie before he gave a soft sigh. "What the hell am I gonna do…" he murmured to himself.

Suddenly the door swung open and Pap yelped as he fell back and bashed his skull against the stone floor, "Geez, give a guy a warning, would ya!" he whined as he rubbed the back of his head.

Grillby stared down at the skeleton, "...Why were you lying against the front door? You could have just come in."

"I needed a minute…" he grumbled as he sat up.

Grillby moved past the skeleton before placing a packet of papers in his lap, "I am heading to work. Fill that out and have it down for when I get home." the fire told him.

Pap blinked as he looked at the papers, "What's this?" he asked him.

"Citizenship application. You will need to be legalized here so that you can apply for a position at my bar." Grillby explained as he headed for his motorcycle.

"...Eh?"

Grillby sighed, "You will need a job Papyrus. I am willing to give you one. But before I can, you will need citizenship."

Pap blinked his sockets, "For a guy who doesn't like me, ya sure are giving me a lot of favors…"

"The sooner you get on your feet, the sooner you will be out of my home." Grillby told him.

Pap stuck out his orange tongue, then stood and patted himself off, "Whatever you say, Grillbz…"

"Papyrus…" Grillby murmured.

The skeleton glanced at him and gave him a questioning look.

Grillby gave a jagged grin, "Careful who you stick that tongue at. You may regret it one of these days," before Pap could respond, the fire put on his helmet and sped out of the driveway. Pap stood there with a faint orange flush in his cheekbones. He looked at the application, then gave a soft sigh. "What a hot head…"

[ **Author's Notes:** There have been some changes to this fic, if you have not noticed before. The rating has been bumped up to mature as I have some darker things I will be experimenting with in later chapters. And, I apologize for my spotty updating but I hope it was worth the wait ^^ Some trigger warnings for future chapters: Extreme violence, torture, physical abuse, emotional/mental abuse, non-con elements, and blood and gore. I will also place warnings in the chapters that do contain these as I know it's not something comfortable for everyone to read about. I hope you enjoyed the latest update and thank you all again for your love, support, and patience with me. Hopefully chapter five won't take as long.]


	5. Invasive Questions

Grillby arrived home shortly after eleven thirty that night. As he stepped into the house, he noticed the TV was on. The fire elemental strode into the living room and found Pap fast asleep on his couch. Pictures of Pap and his brother were spread out in his lap. A few had fallen to the floor. Grillby picked up a photo displaying Papyrus wearing a goofy pair of glasses that gave him an exaggerated moustache. A Sans, one different from the one he knew, stood in the background laughing uncontrollably.

The fire hummed softly before he glanced once more at the sleeping skeleton. Grillby reached down and placed a warm hand on top of the Pap's skull. The monster let out a low whimper and sank further into the furniture. Grillby moved his hand to Pap's shoulder and shook him gently.

"Papyrus… Wake up."

Pap groaned and half opened one of his sockets, "Nnnmm."

"You fell asleep on the couch… If you wish to rest, you should move yourself to your bedroom." Grillby told him.

Pap slowly raised a hand and rubbed his sockets, "Didn't mean to.. Was watching TV…" he grumbled out in a tired slur.

Grillby finally removed his hand from the skeleton and crossed his arms over his chest, "Did you at least do as I asked before lazing yourself about my couch?"

Pap glanced up at the fire and shot him a small glare before he pointed back at the counter in the dining room, "Over there."

Grillby looked over and walked to the counter. He picked up the application and smiled softly. "Good job… I'm proud of you."

Pap blinked, "Wait, seriously?"

Grillby approached the skeleton once more and handed him back the photo in his hand, "You surpassed my expectation. I thought you were going to try and fight me on it. But you did as you were told. So I'm proud of you."

A small, orange haze dusted Pap's cheekbones as he took back the photo and began to sort through the rest of the mess in his lap, "Yeah, well… Like you said. The sooner I get a job, the sooner I get outta here. Plus, having a job might help make the time go by faster. Then before I know it, I'll be healed up and I can go back home to my own timeline."

Grillby hummed in response before he turned away from skeleton. He made his way into the kitchen and opened the fridge. He pulled out two bottles and examined them, "What do you think about stars, Papyrus?"

Pap raised a bony brow at the odd question, "I dunno. I've never actually seen them before," he stated, "Closest thing we had was the gemstone ceiling in Waterfall."

"Follow me," Grillby commanded as he began to walk through the house and down the hall toward the bedrooms.

The skeleton scowled, but stood before he followed Grillby. The two monsters entered Grillby's bedroom. Pap gave the fire a questioning look before Grillby reached up and grabbed a hold of a cord dangling from the ceiling. He tugged it and a ladder dropped down from an open hatch.

Pap jumped back and Grillby chuckled. He began to climb up, "Come."

"Don'tcha ever say please?" Pap muttered, but followed the flaming monster up the ladder. The skeleton found himself on a platform on Grillby's roof. Two lawn chairs were set up with a telescope between them. "Come up here often?"

Grillby hummed in response to his question before he pointed up at the sky, "Look."

Pap looked up and his sockets widened a bit. The darkened sky was a light with a full moon. Stars glittered the entirety of everything above. It was endless. Pap had never been sure what to expect when coming to the surface, but what he was staring at in that moment was more beautiful than anything he could have ever imagined. "...Whoa." he murmured softly as he climbed all the way up.

Grillby took a seat in one of the lawn chairs and gestured for Pap to join him, "Much better than Waterfall, isn't it?"

Pap walked over and took a seat in the other chair. "Yeah… I can't believe I'm actually seeing this with my own sockets…"

Grillby offered one of the drinks to Pap, who took it without breaking his gaze from the sky, "Sans loves to stargaze. We have spent many nights up here to watch the sky while carrying conversations." Grillby told him.

Pap's sockets softened and he dropped his gaze to his feet, "Yeah… My Sans woulda loved this too. He use to collect astronomy magazines from the Dump. And kept glow in the dark star sticks on his bedroom ceiling. Heh…" Pap's ribcage felt heavy as he recalled the memories.

Grillby watched him for a moment, "You miss your brother?"

"Course I do," Pap's voice broke slightly, but he quickly cleared his throat, "I miss 'em every second I'm here without him."

"I haven't seen you cry yet. Doesn't one normally mourn loved ones who have been lost?"

Pap shot a glare toward the fire, "I don't need to mourn 'em. I'm gonna get him back as soon as I'm healed up."

The fire monster glanced up at the stars, "What if you never heal?"

Pap set his jaw, "What're you talkin' about? 'Course I'm gonna heal. That's why I got this dumb device on my soul. Soon as the cracks are closed up, I'm gonna head back to my timeline and make things right."

"...But what if they never close up? What if you'll never recover from your traumatic injury? What if you're stuck here with us?"

Pap shot up from his seat. It flew back behind him as he glared at the fire, "Then I'll die trying to bring him back! What kinda sick mind games you playing at here, huh? What's with all the questions?" he snapped, fists shaking at his sides.

Grillby looked up calmly at the skeleton, "I'm not trying to play games with you, Papyrus. I'm genuinely curious. You seem to be stuck in your denial. You aren't prepared for any other outcomes. If you're unwilling to accept your circumstances, then it'll be that much more devastating when you don't receive what you're expecting to happen. And it'll be much harder for you to deal with the emotional trauma."

"That's not your concern! I'll cross that bridge if I get to it. But I'm not gonna just stand by and give up! Why do you even care anyway!?" he yelled.

"Sans was expressing his concerns to me today. Neither him nor Alphys have seen such damage to a soul. In all honesty, he doesn't even know if the damage can be healed. And if it does, it won't erase the psychological scars. You'll never be the same monster you once were. If you did manage to return home, how would you explain the changes? They won't remember, but you may."

Pap hesitated a moment, then looked away, "Doesn't matter. Anything is better than them staying dead. I can deal with the questions when I get there… But I can't focus at the negatives. I gotta stay strong. For everyone."

Grillby relaxed back in his seat as he focused back up at the night sky, "Such courageous words. If you could back them up, you'd have made a fine soldier."

Pap gave a small huff as he began to cool down, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means I was a soldier once," Grillby stated, "Long before the monsters were sealed Underground. We lost that war. But had we had soldiers like you, the kind who never gave up and were determined, no matter the consequence, perhaps that war would have turned out differently."

Pap walked over and retrieved the chair he had knocked over. He returned it to its rightful spot and sat back onto it, "No wonder you're so grumpy all the time."

Grillby glanced at the skeleton before raising a fiery brow, "Hm?"

Pap popped open his drink and tilted his skull back to chug its contents. Once the bottle was empty, an orange haze dusted his face and he fell back against his seat. "You lost a war. And ya never got over it. S'why you're grumpy all the time," Pap stated with a small slur.

Grillby stared at the skeleton, than gave a small tsk, "Are you… Drunk already?" he snickered.

"No!" Pap huffed, "Just buzzed." He sank further into the chair and glanced back up at the sky in silence.

"I take it your alcohol tolerance isn't very high then." Grillby mused. He set his drink aside and stood. He walked over to Pap before easily picking up the skeleton. He slipped one arm under his knees while the other supported his back.

Pap blinked roughly as he was suddenly hafted out of his seat, "H-Hey! Whattaya doin'!? Pumme down!" he yelped as he attempted to struggle out of his hold.

"Relax Papyrus," Grillby told him, "Sans would be upset with me if I allowed you to fall from the roof in your state. Let's bring you back into the house."

The skeleton grumbled unintelligibly as he was carried back inside. Grillby returned to the living area and set Pap down on the couch. He took a seat next to the other monster. Pap sank down in his seat as he stared at the television in front of him.

"...Why do you hate me so much? What'd I do?" Pap suddenly asked.

Grillby glanced at Pap, "What makes you ask that?"

"Cause!" Pap exclaimed as he threw his arms up in the air, "I haven't done anything! Y'know? It'd be nice if ya actually tried to get to know me."

"What would be the point in that?" Grillby asked him, "You plan to leave soon, yes? Wouldn't it be easier if you didn't get attached to anyone? Besides, you're just like Sans, aren't you? I already know him pretty well."

Pap set his jaw, "I'm not Sans… I'm my own monster! I'm not some carbon copy! Besides, if I was Sans, you'd actually like me, wouldn't you!? You guys seem buddy-buddy…"

"... Are you jealous?"

Pap's face twisted with confusion, "Wha- Wait, hell no! The hell I'd be jealous for? I'm tryin' ta make a point here."

"Hm.." Grillby stared down at Pap, "I don't like you because you are an inconvenience." the fire shrugged.

"... I really wanna punch ya right now." Pap murmured.

"There will be repercussions if you do, Papyrus." Grillby told him in a rather dark tone.

Pap sat there quietly for a moment, then gave a soft snort, "If I'm such an inconvenience, why the hell did you agree to house me?"

"Would you prefer to live in the streets?" Grillby asked him.

"No! But I coulda roomed with Alphy and Undyne! And even though it'd be less then ideal livin' arrangements, least they'd be a hellava lot nicer to me then you are! Least they'd try to be civil!" Pap snapped.

Grillby crossed his arms over his chest and raised a fiery brow, "Then why don't you? I'm not holding you here."

Pap gave a frustrated growl before he stood up, "Fine! I'll be out in the morning!" The skeleton went to storm to his room, however the sudden movement in his impaired state made him lose his balance and he crashed face first onto the floor.

Grillby sighed and stood from the couch. He approached Pap and attempted to lift him up. However, as soon as Grillby touch the skeleton, he began to flail.

"Don't touch me!" he yelled and threw a punch toward Grillby's face.

Suddenly, his wrist was caught in a heated grip before he could land a hit. He grunted as he was pinned back on the floor. Grillby's free hand grasped Pap's lower jaw as his flames crackled wildly with his raising irritation.

"Papyrus, choose your next movements very carefully," Grillby warned in a low growl, "Because you will not like what comes next should you pick a fight with me."

Pap winced as Grillby's grip tightened on his wrist. He scowled up at the fire as he threatened him. However, he realized he had taken it too far. He looked away from Grillby and attempted to gently tug his wrist out of Grillby's hold.

Grillby released his hold on the skeleton before he moved off of him. "Wise decision."

Pap grunted before he got to his feet. He glanced at his wrist and noticed the bones were now darkened with soot. "..." The skeleton closed his sockets, than turned away and retreated into his room. "G'night." he muttered before he closed his door behind him.

Grillby watched him and gave a small sigh while he ran a hand through his flames. He took out his cell phone and speed dialed Sans. "I need to speak with you…" he said as he disappeared into his own room.

* * *

Pap groaned as he awoke to his skull pounding. His hand slowly slid up to his head and half opened one of his sockets, "Chuggin' that beer was a mistake…" he murmured and sat up. As his covers fell away, he noted the injury on his wrist and recalled the events of last night.

The sun peeked through his curtains and the chirping of birds could be heard outside. The skeleton slipped off his mattress and approached the window. However, as he pulled back the silk like cloth, he blinked roughly. "... What the?" Pap muttered to himself. Iron bars blocked off the window. But the most usual aspect as it was barred off from the inside. The skeleton couldn't even open the window to let in the cool morning air. "Didn't notice that before…"

Pap moved away from the window and stepped out of his room. As he entered the living area, he spotted Grillby in the dining room. It seemed he was reading something off his phone while drinking from a mug. Pap's ribcage became heavy with guilt and he looked away as he made his way to the couch and collapsed down on the furniture.

"Papyrus…"

Pap cringed as he heard Grillby say his name in that grough voice. Was the fire still mad about last night? Hesitantly, Pap peeked over the back of the couch and raised a bony brow. "...Yeah?"

Grillby now had his head turned towards the skeleton. The fire elemental motioned to an empty chair besides him. Pap scowled, then sighed before he pushed himself off the couch and walked over to the dining room table. He lowered himself into a chair next to Grillby before he leaned forward and crossed his arms over the surface without making eye contact with Grillby. They sat there in a few minutes of awkward silence before Grillby cleared his throat.

"Do you still intend to leave today?" Grillby asked him.

Pap sat there for a moment as he stared off at a wall, "... Do you want me to?"

Grillby sighed, "It's not about what I want-"

"But it's your home," Pap interrupted him, "This is your place. If you're really not okay with me being here… Then I'll go talk to Alphys about moving in to her place."

Grillby watched Pap for a moment, "Papyrus… I want to apologize for my behavior towards you."

Pap blinked roughly before finally turning his head to look at the fire, "Come again?"

"You were right. I could have welcomed you more kindly. I have been hard on you while you've been struggling to understand what has happened to you." Grillby told him, "I've been selfish. And while I can't say I'd like you to stay, I will say that you are welcome to."

Pap scowled a bit, but his expression softened. He guessed it was the closest thing to kindness he would get from the fire. "Thanks Grillbz."

A small, blue haze erupted into Grillby's flames. But before Pap could question it, Grillby stood and walked over to the counter. "Would you like some coffee?"

"Sure," Pap watched as Grillby retrieved another mug from the cabinet and poured the dark liquid into it.

"Cream and sugar?" he heard the fire ask.

"Please."

Grillby gave a small nod and added the extras to his drink before he returned to the table. By then, the blue coloring had faded from his flames. Swap wondered what it meant. He thanked Grillby for the coffee and took a sip. His sockets widened for a moment, then his expression fell.

"Is it not to your liking?" Grillby asked as he noted his reaction.

"I do. It's perfect. Just…" he stared down at the contents of his cup and gave a weak chuckle, "It's weird. It's just like how Muffet use to make it. She use to drop a cup of coffee off at my sentry stations every once in a while. She use to tell me she just wanted to make sure I didn't fall asleep on the job. But I liked to think it was an excuse to check up on me."

"... Did you like her?"

A soft orange haze dusted Pap's cheekbones, "Well, yeah. She was my friend."

Grillby rolled his embers, "You know that's not what I meant."

Pap looked away as he drank his coffee.

Grillby sat there in silence for a moment, "Did you have relations with her?"

Pap gagged on his drink and covered his mouth as some of it dripped down his jaw, "What kind of question is that?" he yelped with a cough, "N-No, but even if we had, that's none of your business."

"Apologies." Grillby said in that monotone voice.

Pap wiped his face clean with his sleeve, "You're kinda clueless on how to talk to people," he grumbled.

"Oh?" Grillby tilted his head slightly, "What makes you say such a thing?"

Pap shot him a look, "Ya ask a lot of personal and inappropriate questions."

"I'm just genuinely curious. I wonder just how similar you are with the Sans I am accustomed to." Grillby told him.

Pap opened his mouth to say something, but closed it. Grillby gave him a questioning look, but the skeleton simply shook his skull and finished his coffee.

"So, what's the plan for today?" Pap asked him in an attempt to change the subject.

Grillby was silent for a moment and relaxed back in his seat, "We're going to apply for your citizenship. Then do some shopping. You need new clothes. Your current outfit is filthy and torn to rags."

Pap blinked before he glanced down at his hoodie. It was still stained with the human's blood and ripped in a few places. He scowled to himself, "Shame to see this hoodie go. I've had it for years."

"Nothing can last forever, Papyrus. Now, go shower. We have a lot to do today."

Pap gave a small nod and stood. He made his way to the bathroom and closed the door behind him. He stripped free from his clothes and took a moment to admire himself in the mirror above the sink. He could see his encased soul through his ribcage. The cracks glowed dimly with his orange magic. The words Grillby spoke about never healing rang through his skull. He scowled to himself then shook his head.

He started the water and climbed into the tub. He scrubbed himself down quickly, making sure to get rid of any signs of blood or dust. Once he was satisfied with his cleanliness, he turned off the water and pulled the current back. To his shock, he found a towel and new set of clothes sitting on the sink counter. His old clothes were now missing. Pap stood there for a moment, dumbfounded.

"...Did you really come in here while I was showering…?" he murmured to himself. So much for privacy. The skeleton sighed and reached for the towel. At least the fire was only being thoughtful. He would need to learn some boundaries though if they were going to get along.

Pap rubbed himself down with the towel before dressing himself in the new clothes. They seemed to belong to Grillby, as they were huge on the skeleton's thin frame. He couldn't even keep the pants from fall off his pelvis. Pap poked his head out of the bathroom door.

"Hey Grillbz! You got a belt I can borrow? I can't keep these pants up." he called. In a moment, Grillby appeared from his room and handed him a belt through the door. "Thanks." Pap told him. He slipped the belt through the loops and pulled it as tight as it would go. They were still loose, but at least they stayed over his pelvis now. He pulled the white button up over his head and rolled the sleeves up. It wasn't exactly his style, but he guessed it would have to do.

The skeleton stepped out of the restroom and returned to the living room. The fire elemental had also changed into a button up and vest. He glanced at Pap and scowled, "Oh honestly. Have you never dressed appropriately before?" he muttered as he walked over to him. He knelt in front of Pap and began tucking his shirt in.

The skeleton's cheekbones flushed orange, "H-Hey, ya coulda just said something and I woulda done it myself. I ain't a kid." he grumbled.

Grillby rolled his embers and continued to straighten out Pap's shirt, "I should not have to tell you. And if you're not a child, then prove it and act more your age." Once his shirt was nicely smoothed out, Grillby evened out his sleeves before he stood up straight. "There. Now you look presentable," he gave a small smile, "You clean up nicely, Papyrus."

Pap glanced off to the side, "Uh, thanks. I guess."

"You're welcome." Grillby turned away from the skeleton and made his way over to his jacket, "Now, let's get a move on. Daylight is burning."

Pap gave a small snort, "Guess I should get the sunscreen ready then."

Grillby rolled the embers behind his glasses, "You don't even have skin to burn."

Pap glanced down at his blacken wrist, "Yeah, but I can still get burns on my bones."

"Can you now? How interesting," Grillby said with almost a purr and a small smirk.

Pap felt a chill run down his spine, but he shook off his unease and ignored Grillby's last comment as they made their way to the garage.


End file.
